


Always and forever

by jojoswitch



Category: Hizzie - Fandom, Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hizzie - Freeform, Hizzie as parents, Legacies, tvd universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoswitch/pseuds/jojoswitch
Summary: Hope & Lizzie Mikaelson are raising a family together. Always and forever.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Princess and the frog

For Hope Mikaelson, family is always and forever. She was told that the very moment she was born, and she had learned to value it. To live by it. Sure, she had always dreamt about being able to say that to her own kids one day, but it had always been just that. A dream. Until she married Lizzie, and her dreams became a reality. Now, raising supernatural kids who are at the most rebelious age isn’t always easy, but together, they can handle anything.

”I had it first! I did! You can’t take it! I wanna use yellow now I need to paint the sun! Mommy! Mommy!” 

Hope rushes to the living room, and finds her twin girls fighting over a paint bottle. ”What on earth is going on you’re going to wake up your baby brother!” She saw her kids using their powers and soon everything around them was covered in yellow paint, as the bottle exploded. ”Girls! How many times have I told you that you need to learn to share things!” Hope said with a serious tone, but her face softened a little bit as she saw her wife walk into the room, holding their baby boy who was having his night bottle. The tribrid sighed softly and Lizzie knew she wanted her to handle this meltdown this time. She carefully handed the baby over to her wife and after that she kneeled down to talk to her girls. 

”Listen.. Mama and aunt Josie.. When we were your age we didn’t really want to share our things either. We wanted to use what the other one had and we wanted to hold onto our own things. But it doesn’t work out that way. We realized we had much more fun playing together when we shared. Sometimes you have to wait for your own turn and you can’t take things from each other. Your turn will come you just have to be patient. Yeah?” 

The twins nodded sadly and Liv, the more shy and reserved one of the twins let out a sniffle. ”I’m sorry Hallie..” she looked at her sister and got a small smile in response. ”I’m sorry too..” Lizzie wiped the tears away from Liv’s cheek and smiled. ”Good girls. Now help me clean up this mess and then we get ready for bed okay?” 

Hope watched the three clean up the paint and she sat down on the couch.. Her wife always had the right words. No matter what the situation was. Baby Noah yawned in her arms and wrapped his little hand around her finger. Hope was wondering would he grow up like his sisters. With a lot of magic that would be hard to control. She was shaken from her thoughts when Hallie climbed onto her lap too, babbling to her baby brother. ”Mommy, grandma Care said he looks a lot like grandpa Klaus looked like.. right?” She gave her daughter a sad smile after hearing that. Gosh, she wished her dad was here to spend time with these girls. He could have taught them how to paint, like he taught her. Or feed the girls overload of beignets. 

”Yeah.. yeah Noah looks a lot like my dad. He has his eyes. Grandpa really loved painting too.” She said and glanced at the paintings the twins had been working on before the meltdown happened. ”He did?” Hallie asked, wide eyed. ”Oh yeah. He taught me how to mix different colours. Isn’t that cool?” The little ginger haired girl nodded enthusiastically. ”I can teach you and your sister as well. You can get lot of cool colours.” The girl got up and started jumping up and down ”yes yes mommy please!” which made the tribrid chuckle. ”Not to night Hals, it’s getting really late. Pj’s on okay? And jump into bed after. We will come and read a story after we finish cleaning and lay Noah down okay? You too Liv.” The twins raced into their bedrooms because they wanted to be the one to choose tonight’s book. 

”Babe, thank you.” Hope said and looked at her wife. ”For what?” 

”For always explaining things so well to the girls.” She smiled and rocked Noah in her arms, to try and get him to sleep. ”You do that too, a lot.” The blonde woman stated and put the yellow paint bottle aside. ”You guys are cute.” She said softly and got closer to her wife and her son. ”Uhu? Well he gets his cuteness from you, most definitely.” Hope responded. ”Hmm.. I care to disagree.” Lizzie smiled and leaned to give her wife a kiss and then a kiss on Noah’s forehead. ”I’ll go get the twins ready.” She said and walked to the girls’ room. 

”Mommy! We wanna hear princess and the frog tonight!” Liv chirped as she saw her mom walk into the room. ”Again? Baby we read that two days ago.” She took the book and sat down next to their beds. ”Yess, but we wanna hear it again!” Their mom laughed and nodded, starting to read the first chapter. She didn’t get too far with the story, and the girls were fast asleep. She put their blankets better and gave them a soft kiss. ”Sleep well. Mommy loves you.” She whispered and turned on their night light. 

As she stood there, looking at her daughters sleeping, she felt like her whole world was there. In this house. These people. And she wanted to do everything to keep them safe and sound. She tickled Hallie’s toes that were peeking out of the blanket, and after that she left the room. She got to the living room and saw that Hope had fallen asleep with Noah in her arms. Both of them were sleeping peacefully and Noah was still holding onto her, not letting go.

The sight of that made Lizzie sigh. She loved them too. More than she could ever explain. Those two had a special bond. Hope had given birth to him. And Lizzie to the girls. As much as they loved all of their kids equally, their special bond could be seen. The blonde walked up to them slowly, not daring to wake them up, so she put a blanket on top of them and Noah let out a small yawn. 

Lizzie didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but she knew whatever it was, it would be okay as long as she had these four by her side.


	2. Where the hell is our daughter?

”Mommy mommy!” Lizzie woke up to Liv pouting next to her bed. ”Huh..?” She replied, still sleepy. ”Why did Hallie get to go out last night and I didn’t?” the little girl whined with a jealous voice. But that made Lizzie sit up, wide awake. ”What…? Baby what did you say?” She tried to swallow, panic creeping up on her. ”Hallie is not there! Not in her bed! Why did she get to go out?” 

The mother started shaking. This could not be happening. She was living the worst possible nightmare and there was no waking up from this one. She bolted out of the bed and into the twins’ room. Liv was right, the other twin girl was gone. She was not there. The blonde witch noticed shattered glass on the floor and saw that the window was smashed. ”No.. No..” Lizzie stood there, tears rolling down her cheek. She took Liv’s hand and pulled her close to her chest. The woman rocked back and forth repeating ”It’s okay.. It’s okay…” but that would not help. That would not fix this situation. Suddenly she remembered her wife. How could she possibly tell her that their child was gone. Missing. How would Hope take that? She swallowed and slowly walked into the living room where her wife was, playing with Noah. ”Baby...’ Lizzie said in a voice only she could make. It was written all over her face, something was wrong.

Hope was making sounds with Noah’s stuffed teddy bear. It was his favourite toy. The tribrid heard her wife and she looked up, meeting Lizzie’s face. She studied her for a while. She knew her well enough to see that something was horribly wrong. Lizzie had always been bad at hiding her feelings. They could be seen. She could even barely speak. ”Liz... what is it?” Hope let out an anxious sigh, not ready to hear what she was about to say.

It was then, looking into her wife’s eyes she knew she didn’t have the words to tell her. ”I.. um..” But before Lizzie could say another word, a small hand tugged at her hand ”mama? when’s Hallie coming home?” Lizzie looked up at Hope, disappointed yet glad that she wasn’t the one that had to tell Hope that one of their children was missing.

Hope’s heart skipped a beat hearing her daughter talk. It took her a second before she could mumble out ”W-what? Where is she?” Other times she would think that Lizzie sent her off to play with a friend or she would be out with her grandma. But staring straight into Lizzie’s eyes Hope knew she wasn’t. ”Elizabeth.” She didn’t use her full name very often. Only when she was being completely serious. She laid Noah down and stood up after that. ”Where the hell is our daughter?”

Lizzie was shocked for a second, the tone Hope used was one that was never directed to her, normally when she was drunk and arguing with Kol about trivial matters, not at her. ”Hope.. I..” Once more Lizzie was interrupted by Liv tugging on her arm ”Sweetheart” Lizzie said sweetly, bending down to the weeping child’s level ”Can you help mama and get out all of Hallie’s favourite toys?” Liv nodded and walked sadly away. Lizzie stood up straight, now taller than the impatient women in front of her ”I don’t know Hope.. Liv woke me up and asked why Hallie got to go out last night and she didn’t..” Lizzie looked down, frightened and feeling useless.

Hope gasped. She felt like she was being punched in the stomach. And all of the air dissapeared from her lungs. Her voice came out as a whisper first. ”How can that be possible...” then she gathered herself and nearly screamed. ”HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE LIZZIE?! A KID DOESN’T JUST DISSAPEAR FROM HER BEDROOM!” she breathed out and bit her lip. Lizzie was offended, Hope was accusing her of something awful, something unimaginable ”Hope.. it’s not my fault baby.. just breathe” She was trying hard to remember everything her dad taught her, to breathe through the anger, slow her heart rate down.

”Breathe.. are you serious?! You were the one who put them to sleep Lizzie! Did you see anything strange? Anything? You should have seen something!” She yelled out in frustration as she bit her lip even harder after that. “No! I didn’t Hope! I didn’t! Are you seriously blaming me? Wow...” Lizzie said with a sound of pure disgust in her voice. Hope noticed her reaction and regretted what she had just said. ”No I- No I’m sorry I just-” Just then, the light tapping of their daughters feet running over to them interrupted Lizzie before she could use some ugly words. ”I got them mama, I got Elephant, Teddy and John” A smile stretched on to her face ”Well done sweetie, do you want to go and get the Princess and the frog book so you can show the pictures from it to Noah?’ The child nodded and ran off, Lizzie however stood firm in her spot. ”Okay Hope, enough arguing” Lizzie grabbed Hope’s hand and siphoned ”let’s get our daughter back”. After she felt the magic flow between them, she let go for a second. She grabbed a spell book from the book shelf, while Hope quietly took Hallie’s stuffies and placed them on the floor.  
Lizzie and Hope worked together in complete understanding. No words had to be exchanged. They got everything ready and finally sat on the floor, next to all the spell materials. ”Take my hand baby.” Lizzie said and closed her eyes. Hope did just that, grabbing her wife’s hand and held back the tears that were begging to be let out. But it was no time. The magic flew free between them once again, and they were waiting. Waiting to see a glimpse of their daughter. Anything. But they saw nothing. 

”I- I can’t see her I can’t- I can’t feel her what if she-” Hope cried out, letting go of Lizzie’s hand. ”No! Baby, look at me.” She placed her hand on her wife’s cheek, pulling her face slightly to face her. ”Listen. Focus. Use everything in you to this right now. Do not think like that. She is okay. She has to be. We are not giving up, okay? You’re strong. Show me how strong Hope. I need you to be strong for me right now. Let’s find her. We can do this. I’m right here baby. Don’t let go of my hand, don’t focus on anything else, just hold my hand tight.” Lizzie said calmly, she was proud that she was able to let out a speech like that in this unbelievable moment. 

The tribrid nodded and took her wife’s hand again, closing her eyes. She focused on the calming feeling of her touch, and the two started chanting again. Soon, they heard small footsteps next to them and a small hand placed on top of theirs. ”I will help mommy.” Liv whispered, not understanding what was happening, but she knew it was something serious, because both of her moms had tears in their eyes and they were doing magic. Hope and Lizzie felt the warmth of their daughter siphoning, and suddenly they both saw flashes of a building. ”Good job babygirl, whatever you’re doing keep doing it. Mommy needs you to use all the magic in you now okay?” Hope talked to her daughter, hoping that she would not let go of their hand. 

”Repeat after us okay?” Lizzie said and earned a scared and soft ”okay” as a response from the little girl. The women continued chanting, showing their daughter what to say. ”Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem.” And soon enough, Liv was repeating with them. ” Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem.” The images of the building and of their daughter got clearer, and finally the blonde woman knew where it was located. ”It’s the armoury!” She gasped and let go of her wife and daughter’s hands. ”Good job babygirl, you did so good.” Hope said and took Liv in her arms who was shaken up and exhausted from the big spell. 

”The armoury?” She finally said and looked at her wife. ”Yes, it was supposed to become the school. Before the Salvatore brothers gave us their house for that. It’s here in Mystic Falls.” Hope nodded, now she remembered that she had heard about this before. ”Call Josie or Caroline, tell them to come here and watch the kids. We have to hurry.” 

Lizzie took the phone and soon after, her mom was already there. Worried and anxious. ”Be careful. Okay? And if you need backup, let everyone know.” The couple nodded and Lizzie noticed how Liv was crying, holding Hallie’s teddy. ”No. Mommy I have to come with. Don’t leave me mommy..” Her hands became red from the magic that she was siphoning from the teddy and soon the bear lit on fire. ”LIV!” Lizzie screamed and grabbed the teddy from her, turning the fire down. ”Hallie needs me mommy. She said that.” She said with a firm voice. That made Hope kneel down next to her. ”What? Baby did she speak to you through the teddy? I need you to tell me exactly what Hallie said okay?” Hope took the little girl’s hand. ”She needs me to come with mama..” Liv cried out. 

The tribrid looked at her wife in shock. Lizzie nodded. ”Fine. She is coming with.” Then she turned to her mom. ”Look after Noah please, we have to hurry.” Caroline nodded and took the baby boy in her arms. Meanwhile, Lizzie took the exhausted Liv, carrying her into their car and they were on their way. ”Lizzie.. How could they communicate through a stuffed animal? How is that possible?” The blonde shook her head. She had absolutely no idea. Apparently those two shared a special connection. In a way she understood it. Still to this day, Lizzie would feel if Josie was in trouble or needed her help. It was a twin bond that could not be explained, something special. In a situation like this, it was very helpful. 

They got to the armoury, everything around the building seemed to be dead quiet. Not a single bird chirping in the trees, not the wind dancing between the leafs. Nothing. They slowly and quietly walked inside, Lizzie holding Liv’s other hand and Hope the other. When Lizzie looked down she noticed how the little girl’s nose was bleeding and she looked focused. Hope saw that too. ”Baby? Liv?” But the girl didn’t respond. ”I think she is trying to connect with her. She’s siphoning from us.” Hope nodded. She held the girl’s hand harder. ”Mommy she is inside there. She is sleeping. Why is she sleeping?” Liv looked up to the women, and they seemed to be frightened.

Hope felt her anger rise up. Somebody was hurting her babygirl. Her daughter. She ran towards the building and kicked down the door. Liv hid behind Lizzie, holding onto her leg, shaking. ”It’s okay baby, stay behind me. You’re safe” She whispered to her. As they got in, they found a witch chanting a spell. And Hallie, unconscious on the floor, surrounded by a circle full of magic. 

”Let go of my daughter!” Hope screamed and attacked the witch. Her eyes flashed yellow and she felt the tribrid in her let loose as she jumped on top her. ”Hope! Here!” Lizzie threw her a dagger that she found amongst the numerous weapons that the armoury held inside. Hope grabbed the dagger without even having to look at it, and she stabbed the witch with it. The magic that was flowing around the circle was gone as the witch laid lifeless on the floor. Both, Lizzie and Hope rushed to Hallie, Liv behind them. 

”Oh my god. Baby.. Please wake up.” Lizzie cried out helplessly and took the girl’s head on her lap, softly touching her cheek. ”Baby I need you to wake up.. Please please be strong for mommy..” Hope was shaking. This was breaking her apart. The little girl was not waking up. ”Lizzie we have to try a spell. We have to- we have to try something.” They both tried. Placing their hands on the little girl, chanting. But her eyes remained closed and the rosy colored cheeks started to lose their color, turning white. ”No.. She is not waking up! WHY IS SHE NOT WAKING UP?” 

Hope fell to her knees. A part of her was ripped out as she watched Lizzie helplessly trying to continue the spell, holding their babygirl. She looked so small, so peaceful, asleep in her mom’s arms. Just like the day she was born. But Hope’s biggest fear was clouding her mind. What if this was a dream the little girl would not wake up from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this fic so far! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> My twitter is @bethsaltzmn


	3. Can we keep them safe?

”𝙈𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮?? 𝙈𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮! 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮!!” 𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙬𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙨. 𝙉𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙. 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚. 𝙁𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧 5 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙣𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚. ”𝙈𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮! 𝙄’𝙢 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙!” 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙤𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙. 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙠𝙚𝙥𝙩 𝙨𝙣𝙞𝙛𝙛𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙. ”𝙈𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮..” 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙚𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚. 

”𝙃𝙚𝙮..” 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙗𝙚𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧. 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙨𝙝𝙮𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙗𝙚𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙨. ”𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮..” 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙. ”𝙊𝙝 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩..” 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙚𝙭𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙙. 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙝𝙖𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨. 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙙. ”𝙄𝙩’𝙨 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮. 𝙔𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙛𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚. 𝘾𝙖𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮?” 𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙚. ”𝙄- 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙬𝙤 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙚𝙨. 𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙇𝙞𝙯𝙯𝙞𝙚..” 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙚𝙩𝙡𝙮. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙜𝙖𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙙. ”𝙒-𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩’𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩..?” 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚. ”𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚.. 𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝘾𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙚𝙡𝙨𝙤𝙣..” 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙙. ”𝙊𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙜𝙤𝙙..” 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙖𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙙. ”𝙄’𝙢 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮.. 𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧-” ”𝙂𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙢𝙖 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮??” 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙩 𝙪𝙥. 𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧.

”𝙔𝙚𝙨! 𝙔𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨!” 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡.” 𝘼𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙪𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙪𝙜𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚. 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧’𝙨. 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙚’𝙨. 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝘼𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 ”𝙄𝙩’𝙨 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮” 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙖 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢. ”𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩’𝙨 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣?” 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙧. ”𝙒𝙝𝙤 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡? 𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙃𝙤𝙥-” 𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮.”𝙂𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙥𝙖 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨!!” 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧, 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙬𝙚.

Hope and Lizzie held their lifeless daughter. She was not waking up. Time was running out. And their life was crumbling down with it. Tears were streaming down their faces and neither of them said a thing.The other twin girl, who had been standing behind them, suddenly peeked from between them, placing a hand on Hallie’s chest. ”Only I can help her mommy.” She said softly but determined. Her eyes went white as she started chanting. 

𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙨𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙙. ”𝙔𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚...𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙚’𝙨?” 𝙃𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙪𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙣𝙤𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙢𝙚𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚. 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙚𝙡𝙨𝙤𝙣. 𝙁𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮. ”𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧, 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚. 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧..” 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡’𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚. ”𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩, 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙙? 𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚?” 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙. 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙. 

”𝙄- 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬. 𝙄 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙮.. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙇𝙞𝙫.. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙉𝙤𝙖𝙝. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙢𝙖 𝘾𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚..” 𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙯𝙚𝙙 𝙇𝙞𝙯𝙯𝙞𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙃𝙤𝙥𝙚. 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡. ”𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧?” 𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙙. ”𝙒𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙧𝙣 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚. 𝘼-𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙉𝙤𝙖𝙝 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡.” 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙙.

To Lizzie and Hope it looked like the little girl was not herself. Like a greater power somewhere upon them had taken their child over. But they let her continue the spell without saying a word. They saw how the hand Liv had placed on Hallie was glowing with the flow of magic. The twins were channeling each other. She was trying to pull her sister back. Calling her name into the unknown. 

𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙. ”𝙇𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚, 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙤 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮? 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚. 𝙉𝙤𝙩 𝙮𝙚𝙩.” 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙧𝙮. ”𝙄’𝙢 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙..” 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙬𝙧𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙖 𝙝𝙪𝙜. ”𝙒𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬. 𝙃𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙮 𝙬𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬.. 𝙇𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙤𝙘𝙪𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮? 𝙁𝙤𝙘𝙪𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙮𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙪𝙥.” 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮. 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮. 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙮𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚. 

”𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚?” 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡’𝙨 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚. 𝘾𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩. ”𝙇𝙞𝙫??” 𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠. 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙯𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜. ”𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙪𝙥. 𝙃𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬. 𝙂𝙤 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢.” 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙙𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙤𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙙 ”𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪.” 𝙨𝙣𝙞𝙛𝙛𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮’𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙩. ”𝙒𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤𝙤. 𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙚’𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚. 𝙊𝙠𝙖𝙮?” 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝙝𝙪𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡. ”𝙂𝙤 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚. 𝘼𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮.” 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙. 𝙇𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙆𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙃𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙨 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙨.

Liv was chanting a spell with more power now. Then suddenly she stopped and spoke with a monotone voice. Voice that wasn’t hers. ”Magic comes with a price. And that price shall be paid when two geminis born at the same time from the same mother, turn 22.” Then she collapsed. Hope catching her. The tribrid was scared. Not knowing what had happened. ”What was that..? Lizzie..? She said 22 did she mean-” Lizzie nodded, holding Hallie’s cold hand. ”The merge.” 

The couple thought that the gemini merge curse had been destroyed. That it was no longer a thing they had to be concerned about. But what their daughter just said out loud proved their thoughts otherwise. Then it hit Lizzie. While doing that spell, Liv had been channeling not only from her twin sister but their fallen gemini anchestors as well. And this was the price they had to pay. They would have to go through the merge. 

The mothers held their unconscious daughters, waiting for them to wake up. After a little while, the little girls both gasped and cried out when they came back. ”Oh my babies!” ”It’s okay. You’re okay.” Both of the women soothed their children. ”Mommy..” Hallie sniffled. ”I was so scared.” Lizzie held her tighter, closer to her chest. ”Shhh.. It’s okay now babygirl. It’s okay. You’re safe. Mommy’s right here. I got you.” Hope did the same with Liv, talking her through her shock, the girl was exhausted and shaking from all the magic she had been using. ”I’ll hold you honey. Don’t try to get up just yet. It’s alright..” She whispered and kissed her forehead. It hurt them to see their daughters like this. They shouldn’t have to go through things like this. At only 5 years old.

They sat down like that for quite a while, holding their shaking girls, speaking to them soothingly. Both Lizzie and Hope were thinking about what this all would mean. What possible ways they would have to come up with to prevent their daughters from merging later on. They both knew what it would take, and what the merge was like. And there was no way they’d let that happen. But for now, they just wanted to keep the two safe and close. 

The twins fell asleep. This time, not because of magic. Because of exhaustion. Their mothers carried them out of the building. ”Hope..” Lizzie stopped walking suddenly, holding sleeping Hallie in her arms. ”What if that witch didn’t die?” The tribrid shook her head at that. ”She did. And if she didn’t. She’ll have me hunt her down later. She was obviously working for someone. Doing that spell because someone told her to. And you have my word I am going to find out who is behind all of this. And I’m going to end them.” Her wife looked at her in the eyes, before continuing to walk. They carefully placed their sleeping daughters into the backseats of their car. Liv puckered her lips in her sleep and Hope tucked her hair behind her ears, before closing the door and getting to the front seat herself. 

They sat in the car quietly for a long while, before Lizzie broke the silence. ”What does this all mean?” She asked, looking at her wife. Who stared out of the window. Not saying a word. ”No. Hope. Don’t do this. Do not shut me out. Talk to me.” The tribrid felt a hand travel in hers and she turned to face the blonde woman. ”I don’t know Lizzie.. Can we keep them safe? I mean- I thought they would be safe with us but this happened. Are we failing them as parents?” Her last words came out as just a helpless whisper. ”I don’t have an answer to that. I don’t know are they safe. I wish i could say I know they are..” 

She let out a sigh before continuing. ”But failing as a parent? Never in a million years baby. What you did today- The way you ran in there and did everything you possibly could. Every child in the world would be lucky to have you as their mother Hope Mikaelson.” Tears started streaming down Hope’s face, listening to her wife speaking. ”I’m so sorry Liz.. What I said earlier was- I never should have. I never should have blamed you. You need to know I would never do that. I’d never blame you because I know you and I know you work your hardest to keep our family safe no matter what..” Lizzie placed a hand on her cheek. ”I know.. I know you didn’t mean it. You were just worried and scared. It’s okay. I was too.” 

That made Hope cry out loud now, not being able to hold it in anymore. ”I can’t lose any of you. I just can’t-” Her wife leaned over from her seat to wrap her hands around her. ”Hey hey it’s okay. We’re okay. You won’t lose us.” Hope nodded through her tears. ”I love you so much baby.” Lizzie wiped her tears and smiled. ”I love you too.” She leaned in closer and kissed Hope. She felt like she was at home, like she was safe, everytime her lips touched Hope’s. Ever since their first kiss that happened secretly at the old mill during their school years. No matter how rocky forming their friendship was and no matter how long it took for them to realize that they were really made for each other, this was the woman she saw spending the rest of her life with. No matter how many disagreements, arguments and bad days they had amongst the good moments. Hope was the woman she loved. And nothing was going to change that. 

Liv yawned in the backseat and that made the couple break away from the soft kiss and turn around, looking to the backseat. They chuckled with smiles on their faces. The twins were sleeping, leaning against each other. They didn’t know where they should take them, but they definitely didn’t want to go home, not tonight. ”Liz- I don’t wanna go home. We’re not gonna feel safe there. They are not gonna feel safe there.” She sighed and her wife agreed.

”Let me call my mom and ask how Noah is doing. Maybe she could take him to her house for tonight. And uh- you could call Josie and ask if we four could spend the night with her and Penelope at their house?” The tribrid nodded quietly and they both made their calls. Caroline sounded so worried when Lizzie called her. 

”How’s Hallie? Liv?” She said immediately after she answered the phone. ”They’re fine, mom. Both asleep in the backseat. But uhm- Hope and I don’t feel comfortable bringing them home tonight. We don’t want to. So I was wondering if you could take Noah to your house and look after him over night if we go to Josie’s?” She was really thankful she had her mom helping, ever since the twin girls were little she had been there as a huge help. ”Yeah of course, and that’s totally understandable honey.” Her mother talked to her soothingly. ”How is Noah?” The blonde woman couldn’t see it, but she heard a smile on Caroline’s face. ”Oh he’s been an angel. Sleeping and taking his bottle. We also played a little. I think we should head out now then so I can put him down for night sleep at my place.” Lizzie sighed in relief. ”I’m glad. Oh, and take his stuffed elephant with him he doesn’t want to sleep without it. Also.. Thank you mom.” Care chuckled a bit. ”Of course, the elephant. I will take it. And you don’t have to thank me baby, I’m always willing to help. Goodnight now.” ”Goodnight mom.”

While Lizzie was having the call with Caroline, Hope had hers with Josie. 

”Hey, Jo... I’m sorry to bother-” She started, but Josie interrupted her. ”You’re never bothering Hope. What is it?” The woman asked, sounding a bit worried listening to Hope’s serious tone. ”Well uh- We had a long night and I don’t think I should tell you the whole story over the phone. But after what happened today home is the last place we wanna be so I was wondering.. if it isn’t too much of a burden Liz, I and the twins could spend the night with you and Penelope?” Josie was right to be worried, something was wrong. ”Yeah oh my god of course! Anytime! You’re always welcomed here. I’ll tell Penelope.” The tribrid was glad. She immediately felt more at ease. ”Thank you so much. We will be on our way soon.”

The women put their phones down and shared the info with each other. ”Mom will have Noah over night.” Lizzie said, looking at Hope. ”Yeah and Josie said we can go there.” The blonde witch sighed ”Oh thank god.”

Lizzie started the car and they drove away from the armoury in silence. How did things go to this in a blink of an eye? That was definitely scary. Just last night she was tugging the girls into their own beds and now they all were running away, taking them somewhere else. 

”Where are we going mommy..?” sleepy Hallie mumbled from the backseat. Hope reached to slightly tickle her little foot. ”It’s okay baby, we’re going to aunt Josie’s for a sleepover tonight. Just continue sleeping, we will be there soon.” The little girl yawned ”Can I play with Raven and Penelope tomorrow morning then?” earning a smile from her mom as a response. ”Yeah, yeah you can.” Hope kept softly stroking her foot until she fell asleep again. 

After a little while, they arrived to Josie’s and Penelope’s house. They unbuckled the sleeping twins and carried them inside where Josie was ready to open the door for them. She glanced at the twins and noticed how Liv’s nose was bloody and Hallie was still completely pale. ”Oh my god- are they okay? Let’s lay them down under some warm blankets!” Hope was wrapping Hallie in her sweater and she nodded. ”Yeah they are. They are now. I think they are just exhausted.” Josie let them inside. ”Penelope? Can you go get some extra blankets?” The dark haired witch nodded and headed out to the bedroom to get some pillows and blankets from the closet. 

After the four had settled the twins down to sleep in the quest bedroom, they sat down in the living room, talking. Penelope walked in with two cups of hot chocolate and handed them to Lizzie and Hope. ”Thank you, Penelope.” 

”So- what happened?” Josie looked at her sister. Lizzie took a sip from her hot chocolate. ”Someone took Hallie last night. From our house.” She said quietly, seeing how Penelope gasped in disbelief. ”What?! How? Why?” The tribrid on the other side of the sofa shrugged her shoulders. ”We have no idea. We did a locator spell and found her from the armoury, where a witch was doing a spell, using Hallie for it.” Josie listened carefully. ”Did you know the witch?” The couple shook their heads. They didn’t know who that witch was. ”She looked like she was told to do it. Like she was working for someone.” They clarified, she definitely wasn’t doing it by herself even tho there was no one else there. 

”Okay but why the armoury?” Penelope continued with the questions. ”A place at the border of the town? Safe from outsiders? No one to interrupt I guess.” Hope sighed. ”Did you guys recognize the spell she was doing?” That Lizzie and Hope hadn’t thought about earlier. They tried to think what they heard when they entered the building. ”Call me crazy but it sounded like a resurrection spell.” The blonde woman stated and Josie stared at her sister in confusion after that. ”Who would they wanna bring back? And why did they need Hallie for it?” Again a question no one knew the answer to. 

”Well, I’m glad everyone’s okay and safe now.” Penelope gave a soft smile. ”Yeah” Her wife continued. ”You guys must be so tired as well, you should get some sleep. Go snuggle your girls.” The tribrid smiled at that. ”Is Raven sleeping?” She realized their daughter was not around. Josie nodded. ”Yeah she fell asleep a little bit before you came here.” 

”Hallie was asking about her in the car.” Hope remembered and hearing that made Penelope chuckle. ”They’re such great friends.” That was true, the cousins were really close in age considering Raven was almost five years old and the three girls wanted to play with each other everytime they had the chance. ”They really are.”

The morning in the house now that they had three little girls running around was- loud. ”Tag you’re it Raven!” Liv giggled and circled the living room table. The little brunette witch traced the twins as best as she could. ”Girls watch out I don’t want you falling down over the table!” Penelope said in a firm voice. ”Mommy can you play with us?” she turned to look at Penelope, who was watching them play. ”Yeah Peez pleeease play with us!” The girls jumped up and down in excitement when she agreed with a smile on her face. ”Fine, few rounds.” giggles filled the living room as the kids ran around. 

At the same time Josie, Hope and Lizzie were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. They heard small footsteps approaching and Hallie walked into the room quietly. ”What is it baby? Why aren’t you playing with sissy and Raven?” The little girl climbed onto Lizzie’s lap, looking at her. ”Mommy, why did grandpa take me on a car ride yesterday?” Lizzie swallowed and turned to look at Josie who stood there, face going pale. ”Dad? Our dad?” The older twins stared at each other in shock.


End file.
